


The Other Side: Part Six

by PiscesPenName



Series: The Other Side Series [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Romantic Dean Winchester, Sweet Dean, Vaginismus, vulvodynia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 03:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11175606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiscesPenName/pseuds/PiscesPenName
Summary: This Series doesn't want to end. More smut with Dean and Carrie.





	The Other Side: Part Six

 

 

 

"Fuck yeah you do." He said, his hand tracing her jaw. She leaned down over him and kissed his neck. Dean hummed and tipped his head back. She stretched her legs out behind her and dropped her full weight onto his chest. He shivered in satisfaction, his lips parting so she could see his tongue flick behind his teeth with his moan. Carrie smirked a little and dragged her tongue up the salty line of the tendon in his neck.

"Beg me." She whispered.

He let out a whoof of air out at the suggestion. He liked her taking charge, clearly.

"Please." he whispered.

She ground her hip into him. "What is that, sweetheart?" She asked, her lips ghosting the shell of his ear.

"Oh god." He snorted. "Carrie this is hot."

She gave him a grin. "I know."

She felt a little heady at playing the seductress. And that he liked it. No one else had ever made her feel like she was in charge of him before. She kissed his cheek again. He closed his eyes under the tenderness.

"Am I too heavy on you?" She asked. 

He snorted. "No. You're just the right weight. You feel so fucking good." He wiggled underneath her a little bit. "So good."

"Yeah?" She nuzzled his ear again. Could feel his erection hitting against her clothed leg. She slipped off him and over onto her side, pressed against him, sheltered in the crook of his arm and on his chest and Dean gave a protesting little noise. 

 He wordlessly put his hand over the back of hers and began to guide it down, lower lower, sliding over the skin of his belly until she was resting on his semi-erect penis. He sighed contentedly as he held her there.

"Don't be shy." He coaxed. "Feel me."

She wrapped her fingers around his member and she loved his little happy shudder. She rested against him and idly let her fingers wander up and down his shaft. Dean took her hand again and pushed it lower. She smirked and cupped his testicles in her palm. The breath went out of him. Emboldened she kept exploring, fingers teasing over the contours then slowly exploring the small round smoothness contained in the loose skin. Dean grunted and took a few heavy puffs through his nose, then his mouth dropped open and his eyes squeezed shut. 

She felt so tender toward him. Could feel a vulnerability in him letting her toy with a spot so sensitive, so easily hurt. 

"Carrie..."

 "What?"

His face was a little flushed. He opened his eyes to look at her, to try to convey something with his expression. 

 She wasn't sure what he wanted. 

 "Please." He whispered.

She halted her exploration of him and he gave her a disappointed groan. 

"Go down on me?" He asked finally, as if the request were a little hard for him to vocalize. Strange that he was shy to ask even though he always coaxed her into saying what she wanted. 

Carrie didn't need the suggestion twice. She moved on all fours over him and kissed down his belly. He was shuddering with anticipation and if that wasn't the sexiest thing on the planet, she didn't know what was. 

She took hold of each side of his pelvis and held him there and she could see him craning his head to watch her, clearly turned on by her holding him down. 

She straddled his legs for a minute and then placed an almost chaste kiss on the shaft. Carrie was woefully inexperienced with fellatio and she wondered briefly if she'd do alright. She pushed it to the back of her mind and concentrated on pleasing him.

She kissed the side of his penis. Slowly moving up and down with her kisses. Could feel her mouth starting to water. Felt her own surprise at how much she wanted to do this to him. She tilted his penis at a better angle and let her tongue slide along the underside. She slid her tongue down to the base, heard his soft gasp and his hand tangled in her hair a little. He wasn't pulling or guiding, just maintaining some sort of contact.

She moved down a little farther, nuzzling her mouth and nose against him, testing his balls. He gasped as her lips touched them. She wasn't quite sure what to make of it until Dean voluntarily spread his legs for her and seemed to angle his hip up for better access. 

Her tongue came out to explore and he jerked. She licked gently. Could smell Dean's soap and musk. 

He jumped again, very reactive to his testicles. She stayed where she was was a minute, sort of fascinated with his body. With all the little contours and crevices. With how he responded to them. With how he liked a rougher touch in some places but then others like his balls, she had to keep herself so gentle. 

She kept kissing and pulled away a bit and then took hold of the shaft of his penis and squeezed firmly. The air went out of Dean in a huff. He bucked up.

She loved the little bucks he gave. All the reactions and vocalizations. But the bucks were her favorite. They sent a jolt of lust through her every time. 

She kept up a few milking squeezes with her hand on his shaft. 

She could feel his anticipation and he backed it up with a soft " _honey, please."_ His hand was still tangled in her long hair. she felt him make a fist before he caught himself and let her go.  

Carrie leaned back down, placed her tongue on the tip and swirled around his circumference and then carefully took him into her mouth.

He gasped at the feel of it and closed his eyes.

He was warm and firm but his skin was velvety soft. She grasped his shaft again and took him farther into her mouth, sliding down until it started to feel like it'd be uncomfortable for her to go any further. She pulled back up and then slid down again, feeling the pull on her cheeks when she did so. Dean's breathing was deepening. She kept at it for a few moments until she was starting to tire a little. She slid off of him with a loud pop that almost startled her. 

Dean looked betrayed. "Baby..." he rolled his hip.

 She couldn't resist his request and sank him into her mouth again.

He gasped and tipped his head back. She swirled her tongue around him and stayed on his frenulum giving it a flick or two with her tongue. 

Dean jerked again and the accidental movement shoved him a little farther into her mouth than she was expecting. She almost gagged and Carrie's hands went on his hips, pushing him down and steadying him. When she had him managed she increased her intensity and watched him flush and whimper.

 "Carrie!" His voice was a little desperate. His hand went on her arm, he gave a squeeze, let her go and his legs began to quake. 

Her jaw was tiring a little but he was so into it. 

"I'm gonna come." He warned.

She stayed on him despite the warning. And sure enough his testicles shrank up and the tension in his body seemed to travel down his penis, she could feel it pulse and within a few moments, he was spurting into her mouth.

She wasn't prepared for the semen to hit her throat so hard. Carrie's eyes shot wide and she repressed a gagging choke as some warmth inadvertently slid down the back of her throat. Dean was still in the throes of his release and she pulled away before the end of him coming again, still choking.

She bolted to the sink and spit into it. 

It was a second before she looked back to see him watching her. He was flushed, and sweating. She rinsed her mouth and felt a flush of embarrassment creeping up her face.

"Honey. Grab me the hand towel."

She did and came back over, handed it to him. He wiped a few spots on himself wordlessly.

"I'm... I'm sorry. "

 "Don't apologize for a blowjob." He said. "Even a bad one is a good one."

 Her face fell a little. "Was I bad?"

 He looked up at her tone and smirked, clearly taken with her shyness. "You're not used to doin' this are you?"

"This was my first time." Carrie put her hands in the front pocket of her sweatshirt.

Dean was gorgeous. Nude, covered in sweat, his bangs awry. He propped himself up on his elbows. He laughed, "Well then sweetheart, it was awesome. Come here." He opened his arms to her. She crawled into them and he kissed the top of her head. "I tried to warn you."

 "I know but I wanted to feel you come in my mouth." She laughed, brushed away an almost tear. "Bad plan."

 "Well you felt it. I guess it tasted awesome." He snorted. 

 Carrie still felt embarrassed. A bit awkward. 

 "Hey." He nuzzled her ear. "It's fine. I'm not sure I've ever been someone's first. The girls I end up with are pretty experienced."

 "Yeah I'm just a pro." She replied. 

 "This whole thing is very romantic." He said. "Do they have these scenes in those shitty chick novels?"

 "No. I'm pretty sure there's no spitting into the sink scenes in _The Notebook._ " Carrie told him.

"Well see..." Dean replied. "Romance novels are lame. There should be a spitting scene." 

 She giggled and he tipped his head to look at her fondly. "You're a sexy girl."

 She pushed her hands up into the long sleeves of her sweatshirt, feeling a little shy. He tightened his hold on her. So warm. He radiated warmth even when she was clothed and he was nude. 

 "I honestly don't know how anyone swallows that." Carrie said.

 Dean laughed.  

 She threw her arms around his neck and laid her head in the hollow near his shoulder and his collar bone. "I'm not sure how you like sleeping with me when I have no clue what I'm doing. Because I get to teach you." He replied. "That's hot. Stop being insecure." He put his hand under her jaw. "It's not a contest honey. There's no rules. Just mapping each other's bodies. I like watching you figure all this stuff out." He brushed her blonde hair back out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. "I gotta go tomorrow."

 "Nooooo." She whined. "Deeean. Stay a little longer."

 "I only have the weekend. Monsters to kill. Ghosts to hunt."

 "Am I going to go another year without hearing from you?" Her voice was somber.

 "It hasn't been a whole year." He countered.

 "Close to it." She pouted, pulling away a little. 

 "I'll make sure to catch you when we're back up this way." He kissed her forehead. "I will be thinking about you." He shifted. "You know, if I can keep my dick outta you long enough we should grab something to eat." 

 "Oh wow. That's super romantic." She said with an eye roll as she sat up.

 He gave her his smile and playfully grabbed her wrists, knocked her over.

 "Dean," She laughed.

 He wrestled with her a moment until she ended up under him and kissed her ear. "I'm romantic," he whispered and the timbre of his voice made her heart pound.

 

_tbc.._.

 

 

 

 


End file.
